A Hero Will Save Us
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: James S. Potter wants a normal father. But when he learns about his dad in school, his opinion changes. I haven't written Harry Potter in over four years, so I hope this is good for you guys!:


James Sirius Potter sat in his History of Magic class, staring up at the roof, chewing his candy by Weasley Wizard Wheezes two of his Uncles Fred and George had sent to him for Halloween. History of Magic was easily, in James opinion, one of the worst classes in the entire world. It was worse than Potions. He at least an interesting teacher for that one, James wasn't entirely sure that Professor Binns, his teacher, knew he was dead. Professor Binns is a ghost. And a bloody boring one at that. At least Nearly Headles Nick could do something interesting. Well, maybe taking your head partway off wasn't really interesting as it was terrifying. But a good scare in class now and then would at least liven things up. Haha. The dead teacher tries to liven things up. Oh Merlins beard. Why couldn't Binns float through someone or at least try being interesting? _Maybe he knows he is dead and isn't happy about so he wants everyone else to die of boredom? _He put his hand to his neck and waited to see if his heartbeat would slow down. But suddenly, someone kicked him.

"Ouch!" James whispered, sitting foreword in his chair and looking at his friend next to him. "Cut it out!" He whispered, his eyes wide, menacing.

"Pay attention then." She whispered. She wasn't trying to keep quiet, she just spoke softly naturally.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at Binns and tried his hardest to pay attention. "Well, that wraps up that unit on Gargoyles." Binns said proudly. "Now, we are moving on to...a new unit, only put in a few years ago. Get out fresh parchment, please. Fresh parchment for a fresh unit." He said nodding. James reached into this bag at his feet and pulled out his parchment. He dipped his quill in ink and sat, poised, ready to write, head down. "You can title this unit, 'The Boy Who Lived.'" James head shot up. Binns was looking right at him. James could see out of the corner of his eye, Addison, his friend was staring at Binns as well. "Yes, for those of you do not know yet, James Potter here, is son of Harry Potter himself." He could see a few heads swivel from around the room. Everyone already _knew_, no ever really _cared_. James wasn't his dad, he had hardly any idea what happened. He couldn't retell the stories his dad could, because his parents weren't even married when it happened. His dad was just his dad. He knew he was famous but it never seemed significant. He still got grounded and yelled at, and still got mailed chocolate on Valentine's day from his mom and him. "Yes, in this unit we will talk about the Boy Who Lived, not only lived through the killing curse as a baby, but again as an adult and ultimately defeated the Voldemort right in that room you eat breakfast, dinner and lunch."

Now this, was getting interested. James never consider his dad a hero. He didn't really want to, either. He just wanted a normal dad. It was hard to go shopping in Diagon Alley and have people staring at him or people James didn't know at all go over and hug Harry like he was an old brother. A few times, by foreigners, he had asked for autographs. It was embarrassing. He just wanted a normal dad.

"I was here to witness it all," Binns said. "In fact, it I was who suggested we make a monument. And that is why we have that plague, saluting the great men, women and children who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. It salutes Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." James sat rampant with attention, he didn't realize his aunt and uncle were famous to. "While Harry Potter did a many great things for this school, many of which we will discuss in much great detail this next month...it takes a long while to explain the whole story...Weasley and Granger are the unsung heroes of this story, as they stuck with Harry every step of the way. But ultimately, it is Potters story. In fact, I remember teaching those three. They have been the best of friends for quite some time. I'm sure you've all read the story books, but I bet there was no information in there about when Weasley and Potter hated Granger is there?"

A murmur in the crowd.

"Yes, they hated her there first two months here. But on Halloween, then Lord Voldemort," Binns paused but then shook head. James knew what he was expecting to hear, a gasp, something. But no one was afraid anymore. "set a mountain troll loose in the school, and it attempted to kill young Granger. Ron and Harry took it down single handily. They were only eleven. They have been the best of friends ever since." Binns paused and then chuckled slightly. "Of course, they did fight now and then, for example, Ron was once furious with Harry for being the fourth contender of the Triwizard Tournament." Binns chuckled again. "And of course, Ron and Hermoine fought all the time. I'm not sure why though...ah...yes, Ms. Lovegood?"

James looked over at Addison who had her hand up. "Sir," she stated slowly, then tossed her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't know much about the Triwizard Tournament."

Binns stared at her for a few moments. "Oh! That's right! It was abolished because a young man died that time. Cedric Diggroy. Lord Voldemort killed when...we'll get to that." Binns said, waving his silvery arms everywhere. "But, as I was saying. Mr. Potter did some amazing things for this school. For example, he rediscovered the Chamber of Secrets! I remember standing up and here and telling him and his class mates all about it. In fact, I don't think I've seen a class that focused before. Ever. Until now, of course." He said. "He and Weasley, with the help of the exceptionally bright Granger, they discovered what I hadn't heard head nor tail of in years. And look at me!" He gestured to himself.

James wasn't sure whether that meant he knew he was dead, or if he just thought he was really old.

He carried on. "Anyways, Potter is a hugely historical character. So, I for an assignment. I want all the Pure Bloods or Muggle Borns with one wizard parent, to write home and ask if they have any first hand encounters with Mr. Harry Potter. Ask teachers and the older students, I'm sure they know much more about Harry Potter then you do. Then write an essay about what you think Harry Potter did for our great Hogwarts." Binns instructed. "Yes, Finnigan?" Binns asked, looking towards the back.

"My dad shared a dorm room with Harry, you know." Benjamin said eagerly.

James knew Benjamin very well, they shared a dorm room and he was often invited over for dinner with his dad during the summer months.

Binns paused and frowned. "Yes, weird little chap your father was. He was always blowing his eyebrows off." Benjamin frowned just as the bell rang. "Essays, essays!" Binns said and then floated back through the black board.

Addison and James stood up and left and Benjamin followed, at least a head shorter the Addison. James was the tallest of them all. "Was my dad weird?" Benjamin asked thoughtfully.

Addison glanced at him. "No weirder then Unicorns." She shrugged.

James, even though he was friends with Addison for years and was used to her strange characteristics, didn't get this one. "What?" He asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Usually he'd mentally scold himself for that one. His father did that all the time and he didn't want to act like his dad. But after this next month he thought maybe acting like his dad wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Addison sighed and shook her head. "Unicorns, come on, their a bit weird, aren't they? They just happen to exist? When almost everything else in the Wizarding World muggles haven't even come close to thinking of? Mum thinks that the Ministry may have placed them here. In hopes that muggles will find them, and then we have an excuse to have a war." She explained.

"Addison..." Benjamin started slowly. "The ministry hasn't been corrupt for years...since Voldemort died actually."

"Well, we'll see about that." Addison walked away.

James looked at Benjamin, who was looking at him expectantly. "What? I just get used to. I'm not fluent in Lovegood."

*

James stood hesitantly at the door for the headmistresses office. He knew the password from the many times he had been sent there, or called there to collect Christmas and Easter presents for his parents back home. Professor McGonagall looked up from her parchment where she was scribbling furiously. _She must be a million years old._ James thought. _She taught my grandparents. _He took a few careful steps forwards. "Professor, I hope now isn't a bad time." He looked around the room, a room he was familiar with. He saw Albus Dumbledore beaming down at him from his frame. "Good evening, sir." He said nodded.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "How are your parents?" He inquired.

"They're pretty good. Albus really wanted to come to school this year" James explained. Albus chuckled cheerily.

"What do you need?" McGonagall asked gently. "Is everything alright?"

James nodded hurriedly. "Yes, everything is fine. I just got this assignment in History of Magic. It's about my dad." He explained.

McGonagall nodded understandingly and removed her glasses. "I've been expecting this a long time coming, James. Not just because you would get an assignment, but because I knew your curiosity could only stand so much, and eventually you would ask. Just like your father." She smiled at him. She then gestured to a chair in front of her desk. "Sit, sit." She urged.

James sat down in front of her. "I need a..." He trailed off. "I need to have my own opinion about what he did."

McGonagall nodded. "I used to be the head of Gryffindor." She said, standing up. "I knew your father very well." She paused. "This is a bit of strange assignment." She said, confused. "Form your opinion about...okay." She said composing herself. "Well, your dad, when he was kid, got in loads of trouble. I can't tell you how many times in his first year I gave him a dentition." She glanced back at James. "Well, take out your quill and write this down!"

James fumbled to get his quill and parchment.

"As I was saying, he always in trouble, Mr. Weasley to. Granger, not so much, but now and then she was in trouble." She continued. "He was a very bright boy. Had such promise to him. He always had promise, he still does. Then when the Voldemort returned in his fourth year...well...everyone basically hated him. They said he was an attention seeker." She rolled her eyes. "Please, after a year or so they saw Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic..." She trailed off.

James glanced up. "Ma'am?" He asked concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "Bad memories. Really bad memories." She whispered tearfully.

James suddenly felt really bad, he felt like he was imposing and he quickly stood up, gathering his things with him. "I'm sorry," he fumbled. "I'll go...I didn't mean to make you.."

"No, no." She said strongly. "Sit down." James sat. "I'm just couldn't be more proud of your father." She turned and sat back down. "Remember, you father was still a boy, still a school boy when the he returned. Voldemort, I mean. Your dad was still so young. And these were dark, dark times, James." She nodded. "Your dad did everything he could to protect people. The teachers and some others started the Order of Phoenix in the first war. Your grandparents were in it." She added. "So, was Sirius, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin." She told him.

James knew all those names well. They had been his grandfather and his father's friend. They had all died in the Battle at Hogwarts. James sometimes thought about what it would be like to know them. And as crazy as it is, he sometimes missed them, though he never even got to meet them. They felt so real to him though.

"Your dad wanted nothing more than to fight with us." She said. "He did so much good." She said thoughtfully, staring a James who looked away. "I know that sometimes, it feels like you dad is just your dad, James, but he's a hero." When James looked back at her, she had tears in her eyes again. "You had better go to bed." She got up quickly and scurried out of sight. James sat there quietly, not sure what to make of the situation. He slowly gathered up this things and thought about she had said.

His dad was just his dad. But he had also been a hero. It was a weird thing to hear. But for once in his life, it was starting to make sense. His dad would never be normal, but not because he has glasses or a scar on his forehead. But because he saved the Wizarding World, changed the lives of thousands, and saved the lives millions. Having a normal dad must be nice, but for the first time James thought that maybe having a hero for a dad would be even better.

**There you go. My first HP fic in _years_. Please review, and hey, if you are LOST fan, go check out my other stories.:) **


End file.
